Guilty
by Asahiko Kaida
Summary: Yang Steve ingat saat itu hanya manik mata yang tak lagi terbuka itu. Karena selalu ada pengorbanan di setiap pilihan yang kita pilih, bukankah begitu? captain america: civil war, spoiler alert! steve/tony. RnR please...


Disclaimer : Tony punya Steve, Steve punya Tony. Saya hanya shipper biasa yang punya plot ini

Warning : Spoiler Alert! Bagi yang sudah menonton civil war, silakan di baca. Hanya pelampiasan rasa sedih habis menonton Civil war.

Ending civil war ga kaya gini sih. Cuma rasanya sekali-kali menistakan si kapten ga apa kan. cerita dan judul tidak nyambung. typo dimana-mana

~Guilty~

Steve tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ia tak ingat saat kedua tangannya tiada henti menyarangkan pukulan. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan suara rintihan itu terdengar di telinganya yang mendadak tuli. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak ingat sejak kapan sosok yang berdiri di depannya menutup kelopak matanya seakan tak peduli dengan pukulan yang masih tertuju padanya.

Hanya satu yang ia ingat. Wajah penuh lebam dengan mata yang menutup erat dan darah yang mengalir dari luka di wajahnya. Lempengan besi vibraniumnya bersarang di dada pria itu. Tepat mengenai sebuah lingkaran cahaya biru yang berpendar lemah.

Dan setelahnya pun, Steve akan selalu ingat. Karena itulah saat terakhirnya melihat manik mata yang tak lagi terbuka itu.

 _Karena selalu ada pengorbanan untuk semua pilihan yang kau buat.  
_

Manik mata sebiru langit itu entah sejak kapan meredup. Kilatan penuh semangat itu sudah lama absen. Wajah tampan dan penuh karisma itu pun sejak beberapa hari ini tak lagi mampu menutupi lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Gurat-gurat lelah entah kini menghiasi keningnya. Menggambarkan dengan jelas puluhan jam yang tak terhitung hanya untuk duduk termangu di tepat itu.

Wajah tampan itu kacau. Helaian pirang itu terlihat tak ada bedanya, jambang di ujung dagu pun rasanya tak membuatnya terlihat lebih baik. Sangatlah yakin bahwa Steve Roger, sang Captain America, sudah lama tak mengecap nyamannya tempat tidur atau mungkin segelas kafein yang menghilangkan pening. Steve masih setia terduduk lesu di tempatnya, menatap entah pada apa dengan pandangan muram seakan tak ada lagi jiwa yang tersisa di sana. meninggalkan tubuh kekar yang nampak rapuh dan menderita di saat yang bersamaan.

Helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya kembali ia keluarkan. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menghilangkan sedikit lelah walau tak merubah apa pun. Ia masih sama hancurnya saat untuk terakhir kalinya manik mata itu tertutup. Ya, di depannya berbaring seseorang yang menjadi sumber kekalutannya. Seorang pria dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang terpejam erat. Mengabaikan seorang Captain America yang entah sejak kapan terus menggenggam sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain bersambung dengan berbagai macam alat yang sama sekali tak Steve tahu.

Senyum kecut kembali nampak di wajah Steve saat tangan yang nampak begitu mungil dalam genggamannya itu kembali terasa begitu dingin. Steve bahkan sudah lupa sejak kapan ia terus menggenggam tangan itu untuk setidaknya mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan. Namun, semua sia-sia. Tangan ini masih terasa begitu dingin. Wajah arogan itu masih sepucat mayat dengan kelopak mata yang tak pernah sekalipun terbuka.

"Tony." Panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Kembali merasa kelu saat lidahnya mengucap nama pria yang masih setia berbaring bagai mayat di depannya. "Kapan kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu, Tony?"

Sebuah elusan lembut langsung ia berikan pada tangan itu. Mengecupnya sekilas sebelum kembali ia genggam erat. Menempelkan keningnya pada punggung tangan yang terasa sama dinginnya. Seakan berdoa, memohon untuk setidaknya sedikit saja rasa hangat mampu ia rasakan dari tangan itu.

"Kumohon, Tony. Bukalah matamu." Suara itu serak, rasanya sang lidah sudah lupa rasanya mengecap segelas air. Pemiliknya sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat itu. Tidak untuk apa pun. Terus seperti itu sampai sang pemilik tangan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayolah, Tony." Kecupan lembut kembali Steve berikan, membiarkan bibirnya yang kering menempel begitu dekat dengan tangan itu. "Putri tidur sama sekali tak cocok dengan dirimu. Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Aku ada di sini. Perang sudah berakhir, Tony."

Steve tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Permohonan demi permohonan sudah lelah ia lontarkan. Ia ingin pria arogan di depannya ini bangun dari tidurnya. Steve lebih suka menerima pukulan dari Tony berapapun banyaknya, ia tak peduli. Asal tak seperti ini. Ia sudah tak tahan. Apakah Tony begitu marah padanya sampai sama sekali tak mau membuka matanya? Apa Tony membencinya sampai-sampai ia dibuat menderita seperti ini?

Steve tahu ini semua salahnya. Steve tahu bahwa dialah penyebab Tony harus berbaring dengan berbagai alat yang terus mengeluarkan suara berisik itu. Dan rasanya tak perlu lagi ada yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dialah yang hampir membuat Tony pergi bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya di surga sana. Jika saja. Jika saja kesalahpahaman itu tak pernah ada. Jika saja emosi tak mengendalikannya. Jika saja Steve masih bisa mengulang semaunya. Akan ia berikan apa pun. Ya, apa pun, bahkan termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

"Apa masih tak cukup bagimu untuk menghukumku, Tony?" Suaranya masih sama seraknya. Masih menempel terlalu dekat dengan punggung tangan dingin itu. "Maafkan aku, Tony. Maafkan aku."

Steve tahu bahwa suaranya tak lagi jelas untuk didengar. Tapi apa pedulinya. Asal Tony mau membuka matanya. Asal Tony mau sedikit saja memberi tanda padanya. Sebuah tanda bahwa tubuh dingin yang masih setia berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu masih memiliki jiwa di dalamnya. Tolong katakan padanya. Buat Steve tak lagi bagai mayat hidup yang tak lagi mampu mengangkat wajahnya. Beban berat itu masih mengganjal di punggung. Semakin lama semakin bertambah berat dengan rasa bersalah yang tiada berkurang sedikit pun. Hanya menambah buruk keadaan tubuh dan jiwanya.

Ia merasa bagai mati dengan tubuh yang masih bernapas. Merasakan nyawanya dicabut secara perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang tiada tara. Karena mati rasanya jauh lebih indah dibandingkan hidup seperti ini. Steve adalah mayat hidup yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh jiwanya. Steve adalah tubuh kosong yang masih setia terpaku menggenggam tangan dingin itu. Masih setia duduk di sana dengan gumaman yang masih sama setiap saatnya. Menyebut sebuah nama sang pemilik seluruh jiwanya.

"Tony. Tony. Tony."

Karena kembali untuk kesekian kalinya ia sadari, segala yang telah terjadi meminta pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Terlalu besar untuknya.

 **END  
**

Curcolan Author :

Yo, salam kenal. Ai desu. Anak baru di fandom ini. Baru kemarin-kemarin jadi stony shipper dan sekarang sudah lancang publish ff di sini. Salahkan civil war yang bikin seorang lemah sepertiku menangis *uhuk

Pokoknya akhir kata, RnR please...


End file.
